


Shalott

by Queen Of Broken Hearts (ReginaExMachina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Breastfeeding, F/F, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaExMachina/pseuds/Queen%20Of%20Broken%20Hearts
Summary: BlackQueen. Regina is married to King Leopold and having an affair with abusive Maleficent. Only one person can save her from herself."I think you’re right, I think you need your mommy,” Cora mimicked Regina’s pout. “You’ve made a mess of things, haven’t you?”Update: This story will be multi-chapter and will include mentions of Regina's other relationships. I'll try to make the time jumps as neat as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts and will continue to depict graphic scenes of parent/child incest, questionable consent and all sorts of potentially triggering topics. Please walk away if you're in doubt.

The greenery extended as far as the eye could see, shimmering lakes catching Regina’s eyes like sparkling jewels in the horizon and a soft smile settled upon her face. The only thing that disturbed the beautiful scenery was the sight of her castle, it’s high towers sharp like blades, the only dark thing among the trees as death surrounded by life, but each year the clearing around it became bigger, as the dark magic executed there killed the forest bit by bit.

Soon, the Enchanted Forest would be a mere skeleton, robbed of all its beauty, consumed to the bones by her rage, and if she could, like a dog, she’d also consume the bones.

There were days she could appreciate her life for what it was; the apple truly hadn’t fallen far from the tree. 

The neigh of her horse brought her away from her thoughts and she looked to her companion, who, she now realized, had been watching her with interest. 

“Regina, what are you thinking, love?” Maleficent’s warm hand wrapped around Regina’s cold, delicate fingers. 

“Nothing,” the brunette’s eyes met the blonde’s, and upon second look, she saw the dilated pupils and felt the trembling of her fingers. 

“Mal…” Regina’s voice nearly a croak, a knot at her throat, so tight it almost hurt, “you promised me you’d stop.” 

“It’s fine, it was just a drop,” Maleficent tightened her hold on Regina’s fingers, whose head now hung low, tears prickling her eyes. The disembodied, somehow unfitting look in Maleficent’s eyes was more than the young Queen could take.

“Okay,” the brunette said, but she felt her stomach turn, twist into knots of frustration and desperation, because she hated seeing Maleficent like that, she hated the promises, and the fact that she believed them every time, only for it to end up this way each single time, with her crying, Maleficent being too poisoned to care, and eventually apologizing. Regina would take her back every time. 

“Where did you find the sea salt water this time?” Regina sighed, running a hand through her long hair. 

“Behind your spellbook, my little author,” the blonde laughed warmly until she fell back on the grass, pulling the Queen by the arm to lay down on her side, nuzzling her cheek gently with her nose. 

“Do you think you’ll ever stop loving me, Gina?” the older woman curled a lock of brunette hair around her finger, and Regina closed her eyes.

“Would my answer make a difference to you?” the girl sighed, pulling away and stood up, dusting off her riding pants. 

“Love, stay...” the lazy attempt at a protest only made the girl angrier. 

“No, I’m tired of this, Mal. You promised you would stop using that poison, you’re killing yourself!”

“It helps me deal with the pain, sweetheart,” Maleficent reached her hand out to Regina, who crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What pain, Mal?” the girl’s eyes were bewildered with frustration, “you’re healthy, you are safe, you have me, I’m yours, what is it? What are you dealing with? Talk to me!”

“You are too young, girl, you wouldn’t understand the ailments of this soul,” Maleficent reached into her pocket and dug out the prick, stabbing her thumb and the soft groan it produced in Maleficent made Regina look away. Tears threatened to escape the brunette again, a hand passed over her forehead and she looked back to her castle, her safe haven, despite Leopold and Snow White. 

“To understand what, Mal?” the girl’s voice softened, “that you fell in love and you were betrayed? That was  _ centuries _ ago, don’t turn into the one who hurt you, Maleficent,” the girl’s fists clenched as she turned her back, heading to her horse, eager to return to her castle, but the blonde stood up, blood in her eyes, and Regina saw it a moment too late, the first blow connected between her lip and her nose, and the tears finally fell. 

“Mal, stop,” Regina cried out, bringing up her arms, trying to protect her face, but the next blow came under her jaw and she heard her teeth snap together, Regina shut her eyes tightly and took several steps back, a slap came next and she began to run, but was suddenly frozen in place by Maleficent’s magic. 

The blonde approached her and Regina dropped down to the ground, curling into fetal position and protecting her face the best she could. 

“What is it, Gina mine?” the woman’s voice was shaking with anger, Regina had opened a wound, she could tell, and while she was receiving the backlash of it now, she couldn’t deny that she felt a small pang of satisfaction. Maleficent had hurt her, constantly over the last months, with her use of the poison, with her words, and yes, also physically, but there were good times, and those times were the reason Regina stayed. They were, after all, the only good times she had known. “Am I hurting you?” the woman’s cynical laughter brought Regina renewed tears. 

“No,” the girl’s defiance resulted in a few moments of calm silence, unsure of the reason, Regina lifted her head from the ground, her tears had caked dirt over her eyes, but she could see it perfectly, feel the heat emanating from the fire in Maleficent’s hands, which she was now lifting and aiming towards her and she crawled back, away from the blonde. “Mal, please no, please don’t do this” the girl begged, and as Maleficent released the fire, she felt herself being dragged away. As she landed, she saw a cloaked figure locked in battle with Maleficent, but her eyes hurt and so did most of her body.

A ray of magic headed for her, but the mysterious protector could not stop it in time, and Regina felt a jolt of pain rush through her body, lifting her from the ground and slamming her against what she could only imagine to be a tree. Regina lost consciousness. 

  
  
  


             Regina jolted awake with a gasp, her body trembling as her eyes tried to adjust to the dim light in the room, her eyes danced over her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. 

“Regina, settle down… Regina,” a warm hand pressed at her chest and gently pushed her back to a laying position. 

“Mother?” the girl’s voice was full of fear again, “mother is that you?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, settle down,” Cora brushed a strand of Regina’s hair back and tucked it behind her ear, “you feeble girl. Did I not teach you to defend yourself and fight back?” despite Cora’s choice of words, the girl felt no ill-will in her mother’s voice, if anything, worry. 

Regina’s eyes welled with tears. “I tried,” her voice was raspy, a high-pitched reply. 

“I saw you lay down and take it, Regina, I would hardly call that a defense, or a fight,” Cora’s suddenly icy tone did not match the actions of her hands, which now held a cloth with warm water and tended to Regina’s busted lip. 

“I tried the first time,” Regina admitted, hissing in pain as her mother’s hand slipped, rubbing the cloth harder on her lip upon her revelation. 

“The first time.” Cora repeated, it wasn’t a question. 

“It’s not gone on for long at all,” the girl attempted to lie, Cora wasn’t exactly an understanding mother. 

“How. Long. Regina.” 

“Two years, mother,” the girl whispered, but Cora remained silent and passed the damp cloth over Regina’s face, cleaning the soot away. 

“You are badly hurt, sweetheart,” Cora sighed, “I have sent note to Leopold, advising him that you will stay with me for some time.” 

“Thank you, mother,” Regina said, “but I’d rather be alone now.” 

“So you can look for Maleficent? Ask her to forgive you?” Cora’s tone was taunting and Regina sat up in bed, the candlelight was enough to see her mother’s face, and it surprised her to see the lines of worry framing her beautiful eyes.

“No,” Regina ran a hand through her hair, “to-to my husband,” the girl sighed. 

“And now you’ll pretend to care about your husband, darling? If you cared much for him or your daughter, you would not have been enjoying the… pasture… with Maleficent.” 

“It isn’t what you think, mother,” Regina lied again, it was exactly what her mother thought, and much more. “How is Mal?” Regina finally dropped the facade. 

“Sleeping,” Cora said nonchalantly, and Regina frowned. 

“What do you mean, sleeping, mother?” 

“No one hurts my stupid child,” Cora’s tone was clipped, “And you should not be upset, Regina, she was going to kill you.” 

“She was not, mother,” Regina lowered her eyes to her hands. 

“The fire in her hands, the aim she took,” Cora closed her eyes, letting out an inaudible sigh, perhaps of worry, perhaps of relief, one that made Regina feel damaged.

“It was my fault, mother,” Regina sniffed, “I provoked her.” 

Cora nodded, surprising Regina once again when she pressed her lips to the girl’s forehead. “Okay, sweetheart, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Lay down, sleep. Here, drink this, it will help you heal.” 

Regina took the cup in her hands and drank the warm liquid in a single gulp, careless of manners that were so important to Cora, but Cora said nothing, she simply took the cup from her daughter’s hands and placed it on the nightstand, then carefully laid the girl down, putting the covers over her body, administering soft strokes to Regina’s chest. 

Regina fell asleep almost immediately, and with a last glance at her daughter, Cora left her chambers.

 

          The dreams that haunted Regina during the darkest moments in her life were always the same, those of her earlier years, surrounded by a wall of protection in the shape of her mother’s seemingly omnipotent presence.

“Mommy,” she whimpered in them all, before her mouth was satiated by a full breast, then and only then could she feel at peace, and at war with herself. And yet the undeniable sense of shelter, of protection that surrounded her like a blanket felt like a no longer reachable holy grail. 

Even in those sweet dreams, in which she had no care in the world but sucking to her heart’s content, she somehow knew that she was dreaming, and she always woke up full of longing, spent days gazing out of her chamber’s window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mother’s carriage coming to her castle, to save her from the monster that had her imprisoned.

“I don’t want any more, mother,” Regina had healed overnight, almost completely, and in some twisted, dark way, it made her angry, because she deserved to suffer for her choices. 

“Regina, darling, you  _ must  _ eat,” Regina saw Cora move her fingers, and immediately cowered, a bright blush crept over her cheeks as she realized her mother had only been reaching out to take a slice of bread. 

“What was that, darling?” Cora titled her head, studious eyes on her daughter. “Are you afraid?” 

“I-” Regina took a deep breath, attempted to take the shakiness out of her voice. “I thought you’d use magic.” 

Cora pursed her lips. “Are you always afraid darling?”

“Only around those with magic.” 

“And who else might you know who has magic, darling? Outside of the obvious.” 

“Rumpe-”

“Don’t say his name,” Cora lifted a hand and Regina stopped speaking at once, instead busying herself with her soup, a better choice to being questioned. 

“W-Where is Maleficent, mother?” Her eyes held more conviction then. 

“Somewhere she can’t hurt you,” Cora lifted her head, penetrating eyes on her daughter. 

“I need to know where she is, I- I need to see her,” Regina sounded pathetic, begging. 

“Wouldn’t it be more befitting if instead you asked how your child fares?”

“She fares just fine,” Regina grimaced, “She’s got a whole other set of dolls to play with.” 

“Yet I bet she misses her flesh doll the most, as must your King, darling.” There was nothing warm in Cora’s voice, it was all cold, calculating business, and it was not a thing to wonder how it had come about that Regina stopped feeling like a person. 

“The novelty of a new bride is over,” Regina answered just as coldly, then, just as Maleficent had taught her. “And he now hunts for big game.” 

“Does he, darling?” Cora allowed a calculated smile to grow on her lips, what worry she had shown last night was gone with no traces left behind, save for the longer pauses she took to think before she spoke, Regina noted that. 

“Are you disappointed, mother? My dear husband has ordered a labyrinth be built, one full of roses just for me, it is now only meaningless gifts to make up for, what he thinks, is my suffering of his absence.” 

“Or perhaps a labyrinth where he can lose you, darling,” Cora chuckled, “Did I teach you nothing about keeping his interest?” 

“You taught me well,” Regina’s eyes turned cold. And hot, and this time it wasn’t a schooled facade. “But perhaps the tastes of a man like Leopold surpass your experience.” 

“Regina!” Cora slammed a hand on the table and the brunette raised her chin. 

“Where is Maleficent?” The fearful girl was gone, as was the caring mother.

“Somewhere you’ll never find her, darling,” Cora smiled slowly, a side smirk, triumphant. “Now make your choice, I can send you right back to your castle, or you can stay with me. Which is it?” 

“I’d rather get lost in that maze,” Regina stood up, the heavy wooden chair scraping against the floor, her footsteps echoing as she left her mother behind. 

However, she didn’t get far, because she felt those motherly arms around her like snakes, a hand lapping at her exposed throat, the other low on her belly. 

“Are you sure, Regina?” Cora’s breath was caressing Regina’s ear, her voice slithering inside the girl like worms, worms that turned into butterflies as they traveled down with her suddenly boiling blood. 

“M-Mother…” the word fell from Regina’s mouth in a hushed, warning breath, and a smile twitched on Cora’s lips.

“What is it, little love?” Cora husked, and Regina was forced by those careful fingers to turn towards her mother. 

“This- this is all your doing…” Regina’s voice was still a shaky whisper. “You- you taught me how to- how to be like this.”

“No, my darling,” Cora tsked, shaking her head, and Regina felt those arms wrap around her tighter, felt a kiss placed on her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing she was anywhere but here. “Not like that… I didn’t teach you to be abused, I taught you how to be mine, I taught you how to feel pleasure, and I taught you how to obey  _ me _ … and I always cared for you after, didn’t I? Didn’t mommy always soothe you after?” 

“Y-yes, but… she knew what to do, Mother...” Regina sobbed, and Cora, still behind her, prompted her to walk as Regina lifted a weak hand to her face, covering her eyes, trying to catch the tears, blindly letting her mother guide her, an easy role to fall back into.

As they reached Cora’s bedroom, Regina heard the familiar crackle of magic, which had undressed her mother from her shimmering black gown and left her clad in a robe. 

Feeling herself gently guided to the bed, Regina’s heart began to race as the rest of her became hypersensitive with anticipation. She hadn’t been in her mother’s bed in years. 

Cora let go of her, and Regina felt as though her wobbly legs wouldn’t hold her and held onto the bedpost. From there, she watched her mother fix the pillows, and then climb into bed, pushing the covers aside and as she nestled herself, she opened her arms up to Regina.

“Come here, little love,” Cora cooed, “Mommy knows what my little girl needs…”

“You do…?” Regina became childlike then, entranced by the pull that made her release the bedpost and climb into bed at once, settling herself on her mother’s lap.

“Of course I do…” Cora’s eyes were soft, gentle fingers cupping Regina’s chin as her other hand parted her robe, and a soft smile appeared on Regina’s lips, which parted for Cora as the woman took her breast in her hand, rubbing an already erect nipple over Regina’s pouty lips. “Open up, sweet baby girl…” 

Regina felt in heaven, and she didn’t know if she was dreaming, but if she was? If she was, the lurking dream shadow was not there to remind her, so she opened up, took as much of that breast as she could fit in her mouth and gave a probing suck.

A soft moan left Cora, and Regina’s eyes opened, fixed on her mommy’s face. 

“It’s alright, my little girl… it’s just been so long since mommy has had you with her… since I’ve taken care of my sweet little one and that hungry little mouth…” Regina’s eyes followed Cora’s tongue as it moistened her lips, watched with adoration as her mommy closed her eyes.

It was dark, the afternoon had too quickly dissipated into nighttime and Cora’s bedroom was draped in shadows. There was light rain outside, Regina could hear it perfectly, even amidst the sucking sounds produced by her own mouth latched to her mother’s breast. 

“What is it, little love?” Cora’s thick voice resonated within Regina, made her shudder and start to suck again. “Is my baby girl afraid of the storm?”

Regina released that sweet nipple with a loud pop and looked up at her mother, the slivers of moonlight coming in from the open windows making her mother look ethereal, and then a gentle flick of her mommy’s fingers, which at some point in the afternoon had been gently buried deep inside Regina, made her release a soft whimper. 

“Aw,” Cora cooed, gently twisted her fingers again, thumbed Regina’s clit. “Eat up, little love, mommy will take care of you, mh?” 

Regina smiled, in those moments, she never could bring herself to speak, and instead she took the almost raw, hardened bundle in her mouth again and kept sucking, taking as much of that breast as she could into her mouth and sucked, pressing the nipple to the roof of her mouth. 

And then those fingers kept sliding in and out, slow and careful, making her produce a loud moan that made her mouth release the hold. 

“Regina…” the sound of her name laced with disappointment made the younger brunette look up at her mother’s face again, made her part her lips when her mother withdrew her fingers from inside her to take her breast, rubbing her nipple against Regina’s lips, who sucked eagerly again. 

“Mommy…” Regina pouted, her lower lip quivering, and Cora gazed down at her. “Why… why is there no milk?”

Cora stroked Regina’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead. 

“It’s been too long since my little girl has needed me…”

“But I have always needed you, mommy…” Regina sniffled, and Cora brought Regina’s face closer, pecked her swollen, sucking lips. 

“Have you, my love? I think you’re right, I think you need your mommy,” Cora mimicked Regina’s pout. “You’ve made a mess of things, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Regina nodded, a chastised little girl as those fingers kept pumping her gently. 

A pointed look from Cora, and Regina finished answering with. “Yes,  _ mommy _ …” 

“Mommy will fix everything, Regina…” Cora thumbed Regina’s lower lip, and Regina parted them, sucking it carefully, eyes full of devotion. 

“Thank you, mommy…” Regina mumbled around Cora’s thumb, which the woman then used to part Regina’s lips wider and stuffed her daughter’s mouth again. 

“You can make it come back, Regina…” Cora mumbled, “Mommy’s milk, if you’re my good little girl again, just like you used to be.”

Regina’s suck became more determined, more and more, as did Cora’s thrusts, the careful drumming against her daughter’s clit, and it was only seconds until Regina’s muffled moans filled the room with echoes, a rush of come coating her mommy’s fingers. 

“M-mommy!” She cried out, shivering, spasming against Cora, who held her tight. 

“There’s my good girl… my sweet little Regina…” Cora regaled her daughter with an approving smile, one that Regina cherished. One that Regina had missed. “Welcome back to mommy…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we explore an adult, present-day Regina as she flashes back to her pre-Maleficent days with Cora, and attempts to deal with Robin Hood's death.
> 
> I hope this isn't confusing. The *** signify a switch between present-day Regina and her flashback.
> 
> This story deals with parent/child incest, dubious consent, breastfeeding, and all kinds of other things that could potentially be triggering. If unsure, please walk away now.

          Regina gasped, her dry throat producing an eerie sound between a choke and a whimper as she studied the shadows surrounding her. The window in her bedroom provided only darkness as her trembling fingers pulled the sheets tighter around her.

It had been so long, _so_ wonderfully long since those memories dressed as nightmares had plagued her, since her feeble mind had awakened her to play with those particular demons.

Her pillow was wet, her lips slightly swollen, the taste of fabric softener on her tongue as Regina painfully realized she had been sucking on a corner of it, her dismay growing when she realized that her mouth still felt the ghosts of her suckles.

She was much older now, much wiser, and she knew that the relationships she’d had with both of those women were beyond damaging, toxic, venomous.

Yet Regina, to this day, found herself feeling that yearning, and she didn’t know for whom she felt it more, Maleficent or… her Mother.

She could argue with herself until daylight shone, that Maleficent was physically and mentally abusive, that she had an addiction problem… but the same held true for the Queen of Hearts. The difference lied in their addictions; Maleficent was addicted to a reduction of her sleeping potion, and Cora? Cora’s addiction was purely Regina.

Regina felt a gentle twitch at her core and she shut her eyes tightly, rubbed them and finally looked at her clock. It was two in the morning, and it was clear that she wouldn’t sleep anymore tonight. She didn’t want to. Not for those memories masked as nightmares.

Getting out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, where she drew a hot bath, pouring a scented liquid from a bottle and slipped into the steamy water.

“It’s alright, Regina,” she soothed herself, “You killed those demons a long time ago…”

“But not the memories,” she said after a moment with a frustrated sigh, as she stared down at the bath water, allowing herself to re-live another memory, hoping to finally drown it in hot scented water.

It was a normal occurrence during Regina’s teenage years to find a bath already drawn for her after every riding lesson; her mother always said that ladies must never smell like horse beyond the painfully necessary.

It was also normal to find pink rose petals floating in the sweetened water, and a fresh new bar of goat milk soap sprinkled with rosemary.

Regina had done that for Robin. The utter care and love and safety she had felt in those years could not compare, it was what she knew, it was what she could give.

Tears pricked her eyes as new, more recent memories flooded her now.

Robin’s hand had felt like static against her own as his body was engulfed in blue light, burning hot, like scalding ice on her fingertips. Like grain of sands informing her time was up. Love was over. Again.

Her story was not for those who believed in hope or happy endings, it was for the realists, the people who knew that the only way that happily ever after could only exist with a void, one that existed before death, destined to gather new experiences, and that now could only be filled with memories of what once was, and lucid dreams, day dreams, of what would never be.

Losing Robin had been daggers burning her flesh. Robin, the person she most trusted with her darkest secret, the person she loved even when she hated him, her best friend, her partner in crime, her lover, her soulmate, and the only person she had forgiven time and time again before he could even utter an apology.

  
Robin, the person she knew had forgiven each transgression, regression, and obsession.

Losing Robin had been the darkest form of magic, one that had taken a hold of her and shaken her to her very core, spilling out every demon that had ever haunted her. His death had opened every door, to everything dark that had ever touched her soul.

Robin, the person who had never called her a _stupid girl_.

 

***

       A sigh escaped Regina as she finally allowed herself to sink into the bathtub and, resting her head back on a towel, she took a deep breath.

“Mother…” she whimpered, with all of her centuries old suffering.

Yes, Robin had been everything to her, but no one could soothe her like her mother, even if Cora deemed her a _stupid girl_.

_Stupid girl._

It was also a normal occurrence during those years to find Cora sitting by the bathtub, a soaked sponge in her hand, with a smile soft and pleasant, a gaze cool and dark.

“Undress, Regina,” She would order, and at any meek sign of shyness, a whisk of Cora’s fingers had Regina exposed before she could utter a whimper.

“You’re late.”

“Rocinante… we strode out too far,” Regina stuttered, “Mother, you know I dislike it when you use magic.”

A falter in Regina’s voice, and a slight tilt of Cora’s head had the younger brunette shaking.

“-And I- I can- I am _able_ to bathe myself thoroughly.”

A dark chuckle that was all Cora, one that had Regina shaking, if from the cold bite of the frosty afternoon, or the anticipation of the slight drama to unfold that made her mother escalate in intensity, Regina did not care to know, and never allowed herself to find out why she dared to elicit it.

However, this time Cora’s answer was unexpected, just as her soft tone and gentle fingers taking Regina’s own.

“I know you can,” Cora kept her eyes on her daughter’s. “Now, let’s see what the riding crop and reigns have done to your hands.” It seemed to Regina that her mother’s full lips had taken on a slight pout. More surprising, was that Regina could not bring herself to stop looking at them as her mother caressed each finger with careful attention, and they shook slightly under soft, delicate, cold hands.

When Cora flicked her eyes to her daughter’s, Regina’s eyes quickly moved to the golden embroidery of Cora’s slip.

Yes, a slip, a sight only two people were ever privileged to see. Regina herself, and her mother. Surely once upon a time, her father had as well, but only for as long as it took for the man to give her this treasure.

“Mama…” Regina’s voice shook slightly. “I love- I love when you call me your treasure.”

A corner of Cora’s lips turned upward.

“Ah, you’re thinking of our conversations, my darling,” the older woman seemed satisfied as Regina gave a faint nod, a tiny smile. “My good girl.”

Regina let out a silent breath, slow, so very slow until her lungs were emptied, filling them in again just as slowly, at times it felt as though breathing in the presence of her mother were a luxury.

“My- my fingers are fine, I have used the lotions.”

“I see that. Indeed you are,” Cora held that smile as she made Regina’s hands into fists that she covered with her own. “Soft, beautiful. Now hurry, _treasure_ , or the water will run cold.”

Resisting her fate, Regina merely glanced into the warm, scented water.

“Regina…”

A moment later, Regina found herself engulfed in purple smoke that given another moment, deposited her in the full tub.

“Why must you make me lose my time, child? And yours?” Cora looked down at her daughter, that dark gaze perusing the floating petals, perusing beneath them as she began to untangle the strands of Regina’s braid.

The answer to her mother’s question was the only thing Regina had ever been able to figure out: it was because Regina needed to fight this no matter what, she needed to hesitate and protest as much as she could, because if this ever stopped, if she ever escaped her mother’s iron fist, if she was ever let go, it would be the only thing that would keep her sane, human. It would be the only way she could survive.

She turned to her mother fully, and no matter how many times her mother had seen her bare, she could never release the grasps of her inhibition.

“Your time is yours, mother,” Regina said, her voice meek, “You could be doing anything else you desire.”

“It just so happens, _treasure,_ ” At Cora’s words, Regina’s throat betrayed her and she released a soft whimper. “That it is you.” 

“It is I?” Regina tilted her head in confusion.

“Beyond what I have, you’re everything else I desire.”

Regina clamped her thighs together, too quickly, and managed so splash a few drops of scented water on Cora’s chest and slip. She expected anger, but Cora simply retook the sponge.

“You’re my daughter, Regina. I enjoy spending this time with you and teaching you. I know you find it pleasurable. Don’t you?”

Unlike the sanctimonious teachings of other nobles who insisted their daughters remain ignorant of any carnal knowledge -be it theoretical or practical- Cora deemed necessary that Regina understand pleasure, what it was, how to give it, receive it, for that was how one found their way to the chamber of power. At least when one was a woman.

“I think I’ve learned enough, mother,” Regina made an unquestioned second attempt at riling up the older brunette.

Cora’s entire being seemed to pause, and at last she looked at Regina with a strange mixture of sadness and disappointment, the bar of goat milk soap splashed softly in the water by Regina’s hip as the woman dropped it.

“Is that what you think? My care is redundant to you?”

“It’s not- not like that, mother,” Regina protested at once, her upper back lifting off the tub, exposing her chest. “There’s- there is-”

“There is what?” Cora’s voice was low, soft, but still stung with the sharp teeth of barely concealed anger. “There is no more need for my care and instruction? You have no idea, no idea, Regina, all the things I’ve done for you to have the life you have, how carefully I’ve been preparing you to _enjoy_ the life you _will_ have,” Cora’s tone had not increased but decreased with each sentence. “I think I will respect your choice and withdraw myself from your going ons.”

A swift movement of Cora’s hand and the large bathroom doors swung open and shut behind her, resonating with all that crackling dark magic as the woman disappeared behind them.

 

*** 

       Regina was no longer that stupid girl, she was a woman, one who hated to admit that indeed her mother had prepared her for the life she knew her daughter would have. A life with Leopold, the fat, ugly king that prostrated himself atop her once a week.

Cora had taught her to create pleasure where there was none to be found. Cora had educated her to weave make belief inside her very mind, in order to return to those afternoons in the tub.

Cora had in fact, taught Regina so well, that anytime, _any single time_ Regina felt pain, she could practically smell the rose-scented water, the goat milk soap bar, the sponge carefully cleaning her.

And now, even in her darkest hour, Regina sought that pleasure, that soothing underneath warm water, with delicate fingers, as she hummed away small sighs. 

“Mother…” she heard her own echo bounce from her modern day bathroom tiles, above the soft hum of the central heating of her mansion.

 

***

       The slam of the door made Regina flinch.

The resounding slam of the doors prompted the tears that ran down Regina’s cheeks at once, and that desperation to gather a breath of fresh air, air that was no longer thick with her mother’s presence when they were alone behind a closed door.

_Yes, I’m finally free_ , the murmuring thought only lasted a split second because now was a time for questions. Free from what? From her mother giving her a bath?

_Stupid girl_.

She also was more than painfully aware that bathtime was much, much more than getting clean after her riding lessons. It was about discipline, obedience, and… training. Regina knew her mother was doing a marvelous job of breaking her in, she knew as much when she heard her own wet steps hit the wooden floors as she raced through chamber after chamber to find the whereabouts of her mother, careless that she might be seen by a servant, or her father, or God himself.

“Mother!” Regina called out, tears in her eyes.

Cora turned and her eyes widened, her head turning everywhere in a second, and then went to Regina.

“Regina!” She scolded her and after a purple cloud surrounded them, they were gone.

A second later and they found themselves in Regina’s chambers again, Cora holding her daughter’s face with one hand, the other circling her bicep.

“Stupid girl. What were you thinking?”

“Mother, please,” Regina lifted big chocolate eyes to her mother, and a moment later, Cora’s anger vanished. “I’m so sorry. I am insolent. A stupid girl.”

She watched as her mother’s eyes fell closed, closed her own eyes as Cora took a deep breath and Regina sunk against the black-clad body of her mother.

“Are you, Regina? Truly?”

“Yes, mommy,” Regina used _the_ word, just to show her mother how truly sorry she was, “Yes I am, please… the- the water is getting cold…”

“It is,” Cora said and made Regina look at her. “And so are you, silly girl, come on, let mommy take care of you, hm?”

 

*** 

       “Mommy!” Regina cried out into the silence, gasped and her eyes flew open for the second time that night, as tears welled in her eyes, her cheek resting against the cold edge of the tub. “God damn it!”

Within this formerly cursed town, residing within a modern world, Regina had learned about psychology, had learned that nothing was _wrong_ with her, she hadn’t been born _bad_ . There were… _issues_.

Issues that made it a miracle that the cricket was still alive. Issues that she knew despite how good she had become, would one day find her crushing his tiny green crickety body between her hot firey fingers.

It had taken her a lot of these nights to understand why she had taken the potion that finally made her barren. It was not to keep Cora from acquiring power and discard her. It was because deep down she was terrified, terrified of a brown-eyed girl, with an innocent look full of lust and devotion, one that she ensure would never exist again. A gaze she’d only been able to find in her mirror.

***

        “Isn’t this better, Regina?” Cora hummed near her left ear as Regina sank back against her mother’s body in the water, placing her forearms on Cora’s bent knees encasing her body.

“Y-Yes,” Regina nodded, the sweet scents and Cora’s fingers working water and soap into her scalp soothing her at once.

“Mommy knows you can do this yourself, of course,” Cora’s breath was at Regina’s nape, her hair, “But you, treasure, you’re destined for greatness. You’ll have more important things to do than care for these things. I suppose I can always have a handmaiden be at your service for this…” Regina felt Cora’s slippery fingers at the side of her neck, her shoulder. It tickled, the kind of tickle that didn’t make her laugh. “But I do enjoy our time together.”

Regina gave a slight nod and remained silent, because admitting to reciprocate was simply inconceivable. It had been enough, surely for them both, that Regina had trotted through half of their home wearing nothing but sudsy water.

“Don’t you?” Cora asked, however, as the soap started making circles on her chest, just above her breasts.

“Rocinante was very good today, Mother,” Regina started, “Though Daniel, the new stable boy, says she’s quite exhausted, perhaps I’ll rest her for a week or so, mother… of course, with your approval.”

“Mh?” Cora hummed.

“We’ve practiced every day for the la-” a breath escaped Regina as she felt her mother’s hands on her breasts, slowly lathering them. “La-last two weeks- _Mother_ …” Regina breathed out the last word, her head tilting to one side to bury in Cora’s knee.

“I know you have,” a low chuckle left Cora’s throat and seeped straight into Regina’s ear, into her very bloodstream as she pushed her breasts out for those eager, delicate hands, her face burrowing in Cora’s neck now. “Haven’t I been here waiting after every lesson? Could it be that it’s because you enjoy our special time together, Regina? Is that why you’ve been riding so much, treasure?”

“Yes…” Regina hummed, lips parted, her tongue darting out just slightly so, to taste Cora’s neck chastely.

“It’s okay, Regina,” Cora’s head rested against Regina’s. “I’m here to take care of my treasure.”

A low moan escaped Regina as her back arched further as one of Cora’s hand went rogue, lower and lower, and a sharp gasp followed as one of the woman’s fingers made contact with her core when she passed the sponge there.

It made Regina want to run, run as fast as she could and live a simple life in the forest, one without these preoccupations, a life that was simple. She wanted to smile easily, like the girls who offered their sales at the market.

It also made Regina want to turn around and face Cora, ride the rest of the day away. Regina closed her eyes, a shudder running through her body at the mere thought.

***

        It had been different with Daniel and Robin, it had been different with anyone else that had touched her.

As she soaked in the bathtub, reeling from her orgasm, Regina dared to open her eyes and look down at her body in the water. Her body had only aged a few years in all this time. And she wondered if the time freeze had also frozen the memory of Cora’s touch.

It must have, because Regina knew it was pure memory, the way she was able to mimic the way in which Cora delicately twisted her fingers.

No, it had never been the same. Regina always demanded it rougher, choosing to keep the memory of that slow, building pleasure intact.

Not even Maleficent’s sleeping-potion-induced lazy fucking had ever come close, or the inexperience of Daniel’s hesitant hands, or the soft, soft gaze-me-in-the-eyes lovemaking that she shared countless times with Robin Hood.

Whatever innocence was left inside Regina still made her afraid that once deceased, loved ones were suddenly privy to one’s secrets, even more terrifying - one’s thoughts.

There was little she hadn’t shared with Robin, but this? The thoughts inside her head? She tortured herself imagining what he’d think, if in his suddenly privileged position in the afterlife in the event he hadn’t really been obliterated he found out the recurring thoughts in her head.

She drew comfort in knowing that at least he’d also have to know that she had to fight them.

 

***

        No, the real reason Regina had been riding every day was because of the new stable boy.

 “Where is that mind of yours, Regina?”

Another caress landed at Regina’s clit and the girl whimpered, a sharp gasp entering her lungs, and she suddenly remembered those leather and rope roughened fingers circling around that pleasurable bundle between her legs. Daniel’s grunts at her ear as she, in turn, touched him too through his pants, amazed at the growing hardness of his flesh underneath the fabric. The way he had muttered her name in that strained tone of his had made Regina’s nipples harden, had made her reach an unprecedented high so, so potent that she’d had to lean against the door of Rocinante stable, gasping for air.

God. Cora would know something wasn’t right now. Cora had always been careful, Cora was _always_ careful with her daughter’s flesh. Regina didn’t dare to speak.

With a quick whisk of Cora’s hand, the water and lather disappeared, as Cora slipped out of  the bathtub and motioned for Regina to do the same.

“What are you not telling me, Regina?” This time, Regina understood by Cora’s tone that she had been right.

“W-what? ...Mother?” Regina was lead by Cora to the bed, made to lay down.

“Bend your knees,” Cora asked as she sat on the bed, eyes fixated on Regina, as if trying to read her. Regina knew her mother’s eyes, she knew Cora was fearing the worst.

Regina spread her legs, fingers trembling as Cora observed her every movement, every breath, and then her eyes rested on the girl’s womanhood.

“Won’t you talk to me? Why are you trembling, darling?” Cora prodded as she carefully spread Regina’s labia.

“Y-you know why, you-you’re… you're scaring me a little, mother…”

“No,” Cora shook her head as she stroke Regina’s sex. “ _I’m_ not. Perhaps what scares you is that I’ll find something unusual? Like this?”

She pressed on Regina’s clit, which was unusually roughed up and Regina gasped.

“Something is unusual…”

“N-no, no mama,” Regina gritted her teeth, shaking her head. “Nothing-nothing is unusual.”

Cora sighed and removed her hands, sitting next to Regina’s hip, the girl still naked and lying there, as if Cora were about to judge her, condemn her and execute her sentence.

“You will tell me the truth.”

“Mommy, there’s- there’s nothing to tell,” Oh, but there was, there was so much to say about his hands, about his hardened manhood, about how hard Regina wished she could have taken it inside her, how late she had been to her bath because she had been bent over the stable door, how good his fingers had felt. She licked her lips subconsciously and pressed her legs together.

“Regina…” Cora sounded utterly disappointed. “What did you do? You stupid, stupid girl. You touched yourself, didn’t you?”

Regina swallowed hard. Touching herself was strictly forbidden, _in fact_ , there were only two things allowed between Regina’s legs. Her saddle, and her mother.

“I-I-” Regina scrunched her face. She was not sure which one would be worse; the truth, or admitting to something she hadn’t done. What she was sure of was that neither answer would please Cora.

“Answer.” the demand in that word came from its very softness.

“I-I didn’t, mama,” Regina shook her head.

“Who did, then?” Cora’s eyes widened.

“Mommy…” Regina whimpered, “It was just- just the saddle,” Regina gave a last try, but she was so accustomed to confessing every detail of her every waking moment to her mother, that at this point she was fighting her own impulse, and devoid of any friends, maybe she _wanted_ to tell her a little bit, too. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

Regina avoided looking at her mother, but just as well, the bedposts became longer, the find wood suddenly malleable and wrapping around Regina’s biceps and ankles, keeping her legs spread with no manner of closing.

“Tell me the truth, Regina,” Cora shook her head as she got up, looming over her daughter, a sight that had Regina’s head spinning, her naked body writhing slightly to fight her restraints with as much conviction as that with which she had her afternoon tea.

“It was- it was Daniel,” Regina finally caved, looking like a little lost puppy. “The- the stable boy.”

The bedposts withdrew at once, and Cora was sat by Regina’s side, holding Regina’s face between both hands, eyes wide and wild, full of fire, jaw clenched.

“What did he do? You stupid, stupid girl. What did he do?”

“He-” Regina’s face was bright red, hot to her mother’s touch as she attempted to avert her eyes, “He r-rubbed me…”

“Did he breach you?” Cora’s hands were shaking now as she held Regina’s face.

“N-no, he-he didn’t b-breach me, he just, he just rubbed and rubbed o-outside…” Regina cleared her throat, tried to look away.

Cora at last let go and got up, starting to pace, and then turned to Regina. “He won’t be here tomorrow morning.”

After that she stormed out of the chamber.

“Mother!” Regina slid off the bed and ran to follow her, but soon remembered how naked she was and hurried to get dressed. She preferred to wear pants whenever she could, and a long jacket, though it would be at least thirty minutes until she would be presentable.

And yet… it didn’t really matter, because she had enjoyed the little taunt, to see those wild flames dancing in her mother’s eyes in her dire and deep need to protect her, to keep her intact.

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, a little smile on her face.

And the stable boy had made her come indeed.

 

***

        Maybe she _had_ been born bad, Regina thought with a humorless chuckle, lifting herself off the bathtub and wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. After all, she truly couldn’t believe something good could have been born by Cora. Why should Regina be the exception?

If her mother only were alive to witness the sinful things Regina had done with Robin. If indeed her mother now in death could watch over her, she’d surely have found a way to breach through the realms just to punish her.

It was a fun thought to entertain for a moment, because in the next moment, Regina realized that Robin had been the one person she hadn’t used to taunt her mother. No, Robin had seen the damage, and had patiently waited for her to chip it away as much as she could, without causing her to lose herself to madness.

And then he had soothed every ache emanating from that which she had chipped away. Regina knew Robin to be the only good partner she’d had in her life. He had never cared, or asked who she had been with, how many times, how it had been, how many men, how many women, fucked _or_ killed, he had only cared to love her, to spend as much time as he could showing her that her life could be different, that she could be happy. Until she woke up one day and realized that she was, she was finally happy.

And now? Now Regina found herself battling the most formidable, superlative enemy: death. Cora’s death, Robin’s death.  


*** 

Cora had not returned the rest of the day, and after a while of reading, a servant brought her supper to her chambers. It was then that Regina discovered she had been locked in. Surely a form of punishment, or perhaps Cora thought Regina would be stupid enough to run away in fears of whatever was coming to her.

After an uneventful dinner, followed by reading until the candlelight was insufficient, Regina had dressed in her nightgown and gone to sleep.

The candlelight had long burned out, and the fire that had been roaring in the fireplace turned to merely crackling embers when Regina was awakened to find herself in pitch black darkness, and a cold feeling crept up her spine.

A slight noise to her right had Regina clinging to the thick cover, pulling it against her chest.

“Who is there?”

Another pause.

“Mother?”

A soft little gasp left Regina as she felt herself being spooned and a slender hand wrapped around her neck.

“Do you enjoy being fondled by peasants, Regina?” Cora's voice was a whisper in the dark, hot against Regina’s ear. “Do you like to feel calluses scraping your most delicate skin?”

A soft unabashed moan escaped Regina as she fit herself against her mother's body. “I'd say it was… different…”

“Don't play games with me, brat,” Cora made Regina turn her face towards her, and even in the dark, Regina could see the fire in Cora’s eyes. “That stable boy’s services… will no longer be required. In fact, none of him will ever be required again, by anyone. And you? You need a lesson.”

“I… do, mommy?” Regina closed her eyes, then opened them and gazed at her mother demurely.

“Child…” Cora breathed out loud and then she was on top of Regina, spreading her legs and ripping at her nightgown almost savagely until the girl was naked under her. “You dearly do.”

There was something beyond the usual banter, something in Cora’s eyes that made Regina freeze with fear, something beyond the sad remnants of her clothes scattered across the duvet.

“Mommy…” Regina whimpered, “I-I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good girl.”

“Oh, you will be…” Cora breathed out, and Regina felt her legs being spread as Cora positioned herself between them, delicate fingers stroking the soft flesh of Regina’s inner thighs.

“Was it not enough, Regina? What mommy taught you? How mommy touched you? You just had to go and allow a dirty stable boy to put his hands on you, to touch you _here_ ,” she cupped Regina's sex tightly. “Did he get his disgusting fingers inside you?”

“No, mommy,” Regina moaned, “Not inside… just here…” she placed Cora's fingers at her clit. “I promise…”

“Did you want him to?” Cora hissed as she pressed down on that bundle. “Don't lie to mommy.”

“Yes, at first…” Regina threw her head back, her breathing became labored. “At first I was scared, but then I did, and then I saw, I _felt_ him and…” she became wetter, dripping onto Cora's fingers, who tsked.

“Regina… I always meant to keep you… _pure_ … for your future husband, always meant to leave that experience for you to find out, but I can't risk you ruining yourself, and most importantly, your reputation, all because you are stupid and curious. Do you know what that means?” Cora circled Regina’s clit once and again.

Despite how turned on Regina was, she managed to cross her arms, her face set in an oncoming tantrum.

“Yes, it means you want to share me with someone who will give you more money and status, like a piece of half licked candy.”

A slap, hard, resonated in her chambers, and then Regina was on her stomach, and felt her mother raise her hips with bruising fingers.

“Try again.”

Regina bit her lower lip, the sting on her cheek becoming moisture at her core at once.

“No, mother, I don't know what that means…” Regina swallowed.

“It means that mommy will have to show you,” Cora said sweetly and Regina felt her insides being spread for the first time in her life as her mother penetrated her with two fingers, fast and deep, leaving stinging throbs on their path to Regina's depths.

Regina cried out, the sting, the breach and position, as well as the prior stimulation culminating in a harsh orgasm.

“Mommy!!”

“Oh dear God,” Cora sounded as if she were repeating a lesson for the hundredth time. “You are something. You really need to learn.”

Cora kept pumping, her fingers coated, her free hand keeping Regina steady by her breasts.

Regina had no choice really, but to give in and take Cora’s fingers once and again. “Motheeeeer…”

“Is this as you imagined, Regina?” Cora breathed on the girl’s neck as she pushed in and pulled out, her full weight on Regina's back.

“Nooo…” Regina breathed out hard, panted and only then realized her hips were moving to meet each thrust. “No no…” she licked her lips, threw her head back.

Cora chuckled. “How did you think it would be, sweetheart?”

“I-” Regina breathed in, “I thought there'd be roses on my bed, and candles, and sweet wine,” Regina’s eyes opened and two trails of tears ran down her temples.

“It could have been, but you had to disobey,” Cora said as she added her thumb to press on Regina's clit, her fingers hooking. “This hurts me more than it does to you, my love.”

Regina sobbed out her orgasm then, her body contorting as she snapped her head to look away, tears wetting her pillow.

Cora, slowly withdrew her fingers and lit the candles with magic, then turned Regina on her back, and the girl, amid her tears, saw her mother's fingers covered in some blood, her maiden blood.

Regina looked for only a moment, and then she turned her gaze away. Her little taunt had gone too far, but then, it appeared the Mills women always went too far, if her mother’s fingers stained with blood were any indication, and all over a little stupid rub in the stable.

She closed her eyes again, taking a breath to steady her quaking body, and when she opened them, they became fixated on a dancing flame at a corner of the room.

“I often wonder what you gain by antagonizing me,” Cora sighed as her weight shifted from Regina’s back as her mother went to wash, and then a deep red mist appeared and dissipated, bringing tray with a mortar, pestle and some vials.

“You wonder the wrong thing, mother…” Regina said, her tone flat and meek.

“Is that so?” Cora gave her a derisive snarl as she sat on the bed and started crushing the herbs.

“I'll never gain a thing with you… but maybe someday I won't have anything else to lose…”

“Stupid girl, don’t you see? _We will_ have it all,” Cora said as she waved her fingers over the concoction, it coming alive and glowing a bright teal.

“On your back, and spread your legs, Regina,” Cora commanded, and Regina slowly obeyed, and as soon as she had, Cora poured the contents of the vial over Regina’s aching sex, smearing them inside the girl with two careful fingers.

Immediately, Regina felt a soothing coolness and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, mother…”

“There, there,” Cora sighed, her voice full of care. After cleaning Regina, Cora dressed her in a fresh nightgown, taking her time with the shaky girl.

“The potion will heal you and restore your hymen. However, I have so, so little of the main ingredient, and I can't go mending you any time you feel like mingling with peasants, so don't do this to us again, mh?”

Regina gave a faint nod, and Cora lay next to her daughter, bringing her into her arms.

The girl’s eyes remained on the candle flame, watched it consume the wax in silence after she settled in her mother’s arms, her head resting by Cora’s breast. She supposed her mother wanted to treat her, after the brutal assault to her maidenhood.

Indeed, Cora soon bared a breast and stroked Regina’s wet cheek.

“It was a difficult day for us, sweetheart,” Cora cooed as she cleaned Regina's tears away. “No more of that. No more tantrums, no more lessons, okay?”

She kissed Regina's forehead as she spread the girl’s lips with her thumb, a nipple already grazing the lower one.

Regina gave another faint nod and took it in her mouth, started to suck as expected, blinking away a few tears, which fell on Cora’s breast.

“That's it, my sweet Regina. You need nothing else, no one else but mother. I have all you’ll ever need, my love.”

Regina sniffled and kept sucking, pressing Cora’s nipple to the roof of her mouth with her tongue, her eyes slowly becoming less sad and more sleepy, and at last, Regina looked up at her mother, utterly taken.

Cora caught Regina’s gaze, and they stayed like that for a while, until Regina slid a hand up to Cora’s free breast and stroked it affectionately, and a glimmer returned to her eyes.

It was then that she felt something different, a taste in her mouth and she released Cora’s breast to study the nipple, finding a drop of milk crowning the bud. “Mama?”

“Drink up, my love, you’ve earned this, Regina…” Cora sighed, it seemed to Regina that the activity was just as soothing for her mother as it was for her. She returned her mouth to Cora’s breast, latching on and sucking harder, swallowing every drop of that gift until she started to fall asleep, the nipple slipping out of her mouth, raw and reddened.

“I love you mommy…” Regina whispered, her voice heavy with sleep as Cora held her tighter.

“I love you, Regina, my little girl,” With Cora’s loving voice in her ear, Regina fell asleep.

 

***

       Regina found her way back to bed that night, slid under the covers and took a large pillow, setting it next to her and hugged it to her chest, sliding a thigh over it possessively, and after a second thought, she waved a hand, purple smoke appearing in her open palm, dissipating to reveal a pacifier. She put it in her mouth and sucked eagerly, closed her eyes, and at last found somewhat peaceful sleep.

She’d deal with Robin's death another time. She'd deal with Robin's death for all eternity.


End file.
